¡O Tanjobi Omedeto, Reborn!
by nyanko1827
Summary: AU. Hoy es el cumpleaños de Reborn, y Tsuna no sabe que regalarle, así que pide consejo a las personas que Reborn, más o menos, tolera.


**Autora: **Nyanko.

**Pareja: **R27

**Summary: **AU. Hoy es el cumpleaños de Reborn, y Tsuna no sabe que regalarle, así que pide consejo a las personas que Reborn, más o menos, tolera.

**Disclaimer: ***snif, snif* KHR le pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei *snif, snif* ¡no hay manera, no me lo vende~!

**N/A: **Bien, antes de empezar, Tsuna está viviendo en Italia (Palermo si concretamos~), y junto a él cualquier personaje que salga también vivirá en Italia, ¿ha quedado claro~? Y lo que salga en cursiva son pensamientos de Tsu-chan o Reborn (que no habrá muchos XD)Bueno pues he aquí un intento de lemon, no os hagáis ilusiones es el primero~

Disfrutad~

* * *

><p><strong>One-shot: ¡Tanjo-bi Omedeto, Reborn!<strong>

* * *

><p>Tsuna se había levantado temprano, y ahora estaba delante del calendario. ¿Por qué? Os preguntareis. Fácil, hoy es 13 de Octubre el cumpleaños de Reborn, su pareja desde hace un mes. Y tenía un gran dilema, no sabía que regalarle. Reborn es alguien complicado para esas cosas, si le preguntaba directamente, seguramente le diría que le hace falta un recambio para su pistola (ya sólo se lo insinuó, y esa fue su respuesta), y eso no iba a regalarle. Pero el problema es que no sabía que comprarle, y ahí estaba él, mirando el calendario como si fuera a darle alguna respuesta.<p>

Suspiro. _¿Por qué Reborn ha de ser tan difícil?_ Se pregunto. Después de volver a suspirar, miro el reloj. Las 7:50, tenía diez minutos si no quería llegar tarde. _¿Tanto rato he estado mirando el calendario?_ Se volvió a preguntar.

Tsuna cogió su mochila y salió de la casa. Como estudiante universitario, estuvo discutiendo con sus padres eso de poder vivir solo. Al principio, la idea no les gusto, pero después de tanto insistir, prometerles que les visitaría dos veces a la semana, les llamaría cada noche antes de ir a dormir y que Reborn a veces se quedaría con él, cedieron. Les costo, son unos padres muy sobre protectores con su hijo, pero cedieron. A medio camino se reunió con Reborn.

_¡Reborn!– Le llamó Tsuna, el nombrado se giró y le sonrió. Cuando Tsuna estuvo en frente suyo, le dio un beso de buenos días, que quería alargar, pero que no le dejo. Se les hacia tarde, y no tenían tiempo de ir besuqueándose en medio del camino.

_Reborn llegamos tarde.– Le dijo sonrojado y empezando a caminar. Reborn solo suspiró y le siguió.

Llegaron a las puertas de la universidad, y ahí les estaban esperando los demás. Luce, Fong, Skull, Verde, Colonello, Lal Mirch y Mammon. Ellos siete más Reborn formaban el grupo Arcobaleno, no sabía el por que del nombre, cuando él entro a la universidad ya estaba formado, y según los rumores que había escuchado, este grupo lo formaban los mejores de la universidad. Y no lo puso en duda, lo cierto es que cada uno sobresalía en alguna materia (sobresalían en todas, pero en una eran mejores). Luce fue la primera en verles y les saludo, luego les vieron los demás e hicieron lo mismo.

_Tsu-chan, querido. ¿Qué tal has dormido?– Le pregunto Luce, sonriéndole. No sabía el por que pero ella le trataba como si fuera su hermano pequeño, no es que le disgustara, al contrario, le gustaba bastante siempre que tenía algún problema podía ir a ella. Si ahora mismo estaba con Reborn fue gracias a Luce, que le ayudo a aclarar sus sentimientos y confesarse. Y ahora no sería distinto.

_Si te soy sincero, he dormido fatal.– Dijo con un suspiro y agachando la cabeza. Luego la levantó y le miró directamente a los ojos.

_Me gustaría poder hablar contigo, a solas.– Aclaro, al ver que los demás, sobretodo Reborn, se acercaban para escuchar.

_¿Y que es lo que debes hablar con ella _a solas_?– Le pregunto Reborn, lo cierto es que, aunque Luce le cayera bastante bien, no le gustaba que le quitara la atención de Tsuna. Era suyo, si debían hablar de algo al menos él podía estar.

_Si he dicho a solas, es por que no quiero que ninguno de vosotros oiga nada. Sólo puede venir Lal.– Le aclaro. Lal era como Luce, también le trataba como un hermano pequeño, pero los tratos eran distintos. Luce animaba a Tsuna con Reborn y Lal espantaba a los moscones y a Reborn (cada vez que podía).

_Muy bien, yo también iré. No me fio de lo que te pueda decir Luce. Haber con que sale para corromperte.–

_Bueno, si no queremos llegar tarde será mejor que vayamos a clase.– Les informo Verde.

_Nos vemos luego Tsu-chan.– Dijo Luce.

_Adiós, nos vemos.– Dijeron los demás.

_Nos vemos luego.– Dijo Reborn, yéndose algo molesto por no ser incluido en esa conversación.

_Hasta luego.–

Iban a distintas clases, principalmente por que Tsuna era dos años menor que ellos, y segundo por que las asignaturas que Tsuna eligió no eran las mismas que la de los demás.

* * *

><p>Ya era la hora del almuerzo, y Luce y Lal habían ido a buscarle a clase solas. Asegurándose primero, de que Reborn no les seguía. Los tres se fueron a la biblioteca de la universidad, ahí seguro que no les molestarían. Se sentaron en una de las mesas, la más alejada de la puerta y de las miradas. Y Tsuna empezó.<p>

_Bueno… como sabéis hoy es 13 de Octubre.–

_Si, ¿pasa algo con eso?– Le pregunto Lal.

_¿Huh? ¿No sabéis que sucede hoy?– Les pregunto algo confuso, las dos se miraron y negaron con la cabeza.

_Es… Es el cumpleaños de Reborn…– Dijo con voz apagada, y muy sonrojado. Lal y Luce se miraron y formaron un 'O' con la boca.

_¿Y que pasa con eso?– Le pregunto esta vez Luce.

_Es que… Es que no se que regalarle. Me he pasado la noche entera pensando y esta mañana igual. Y sigo sin tener repuesta.– Dijo suspirando.

_Ya veo…– Dijo pensativa Luce.

_Entonces, ¿le has preguntado a él que quiere?–

_No, Lal. Pero la última vez que le insinué si quería que le comprara algo, me dijo que le hacía falta un recambio para su arma.– Dijo entre pucheros.

_Pfff… ¡Jajaja!– Se empezó a reír Lal. –Típico de él, mira que no darse cuenta de que quieres regalarle algo… jajaja… un recambio, jajaja.– Tsuna suspiro y se dirigió a Luce que había estado callada.

_¿Luce?– Le pregunto, caso error, Luce se volvió hacia el con una sonrisa enorme y unas estrellitas en los ojos.

_Tengo una idea Tsu-chan~– Dijo con voz cantarina. –Lleváis saliendo un mes, ¿verdad?– Tsuna asintió con la cabeza, sin ver hacia donde quería llegar su amiga. –Bueno~ ¿Y habéis hecho algo más a parte de algunos besos?– Le dijo con voz picarona. Tsuna seguía sin ver por donde iban los tiros, en cambio Lal lo supo en seguida y fulmino con la mirada a Luce.

_Ni se te ocurra sugerir eso, Luce.–

_Mou, ¿por que, no? Ya va siendo hora de que se estrenen, además, dudo que Reborn aguante mucho más~–

Lal solo frunció el ceño, tenía razón. Estaban saliendo durante un mes y Reborn aún no le había puesto las manos encima, una de dos, o de verdad le amaba tanto que le respetaba y esperaba que estuviera listo, o que como no podía tocarle se iba con otras para desfogarse. Aunque le molestara, se decantaba por la primera opción. No había visto nunca a Reborn tanto tiempo con alguien, normalmente eran rollos de una sola noche y ya está, pero con Tsuna llevaba un mes y no le había tocado aún.

_Mou~ Dejad de hablar entre vosotras y decidme cual es vuestra idea.– Se quejo Tsuna cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero.

_Jojo, ya ves mi querida Lal, Tsu-chan quiere saberlo~–

_Muy bien, muy bien.– Dijo derrotada.

_Bien~ Entonces, Tsu-chan escucha con atención, ¿de acuerdo?– Tsuna asintió con la cabeza como respuesta y poniéndose serio.

_Pues como he dicho antes, ¿habéis hecho algo más a parte de besaros?– Tsuna negó con la cabeza, seguía sin saber donde iba todo esto.

_Jojojo, como me imaginaba~ Bueno pues mi idea es que te le entregues esta noche~– Dijo con voz cantarina y levantando los brazos al aire. Tsuna le miro interrogante.

_¿Entregarme esta noche? ¿Qué quieres decir?– Le preguntó.

_Mou~ Tsu-chan, querido. Quiero decir se-xo, sexo.– Ante eso Tsuna se sonrojo a más no poder.

_¡¿S-S-S-Sexo?– Gritó, los que habían en la biblioteca se giraron a verles.

_Tsu-chan, no grites.– Le aconsejo Lal.

_P-Perdon,– Tsuna se calmo un poco. –¿Que quieres decir con s-s-sexo?– Le pregunto a Luce más rojo que un tomate.

_Pues eso Tsu-chan~ Sexo~ Haber lleváis saliendo un mes ya y hoy es su cumpleaños. ¡Es el regalo perfecto! Que le entregues tú primera vez el día en que el nació, mmmm~ ¡Es simplemente genial~!– Dijo Luce mientras se abrazaba con corazoncitos en los ojos.

_Pero que cursi es.– Murmuro Lal, antes de dirigirse a Tsuna.

_En resumen, Tsu-chan. Si le vas a regalar eso, ve con cuidado, es posible que Luce se esconda en algún lugar y os grabe, revísalo todo antes de hacer nada con Reborn.– Termino Lal.

_Mou Lal~ Que mal pensada eres~– Dijo con un falso puchero, por que la habían descubierto.

_E-Entonces, ¿e-eso le va a gustar?– Pregunto algo indeciso.

_Por supuesto que si~– Le contesto Luce, Lal solo asintió con la cabeza.

_Mmmm… esta bien. P-Pero, ¿Cómo lo hago?– Al ver las caras de sus amigas, reformulo la pregunta.

_Es decir, ¿Cómo se lo propongo? Y ¿Qué he de llevar? Se supone que es un regalo…– Fue apagándose al acabar la frase.

_Por la ropa no hay problema, esta tarde vamos de compras~– Dijo contenta Luce.

_El problema será Reborn.– Dijo pensativa.

_Por él no os preocupéis, le encargare a Colonello y a los demás que le entretengan.– Dijo Lal sacando el móvil y escribiendo un mensaje.

_Muy buena idea Lal. Y cuando lo tengamos todo listo, les llamamos para que lleven a Reborn a su departamento. Ahí, Tsu-chan tendrás que estar listo, ¿entendido?–

_S-Si.–

_Bien entonces nos vemos después de clases.– Las dos se despidieron, Lal guardando el móvil.

_Hasta luego.–

Luce y Lal les contaron todo, con más detalle, a los demás para que pudieran entretener a Reborn mientras ellas se llevaban a Tsuna de compras.

* * *

><p>Los tres estaban por el centro de Palermo, mirando de tienda en tienda haber que encontraban para Tsuna. Fue un poco difícil, pero al final encontraron un conjunto perfecto para la ocasión. Después de tanto buscar, pararon para tomar algo. La camarera les atendió, pidiéndoles lo que querían.<p>

_Bueno, yo quiero un Cannoli* y un Latte Macchiato*.– Pidió Tsuna. La camarera lo apunto, y ahora miraba Luce.

_Una Torta Di Nocciole* y un Caffè Corretto*.– Le contesto, la camarera hizo lo mismo que con Tsuna y miro a Lal.

_Un Tiramisú* y una Cappuccino*.– La camarera lo apunto y se fue hacia el mostrador.

Empezaron ha hablar sobre lo que habían visto en las tiendas y lo que le habían comprado a Tsuna. Al rato, la camarera volvió con sus pedidos, depositándolo delante de cada uno. Una vez la camarera se volvió a ir volvieron a empezar.

_Bueno, Tsu-chan ya tienes claro el que hacer, ¿no?– Tsuna ante esa pregunta se atraganto con un trozo de Cannoli, y asintió con la cabeza.

_Bien, bien. Así me gusta~–

_Luce.– Llamo Lal, cuando vio que tenía su atención, continúo.

_¿Por qué has comprado una cámara de video?– Esta vez fue el turno de Luce de atragantarse con un trozo de Torta.

_Jojojo, ¿Qué quieres decir?– Le pregunto desviando la mirada.

_Quiero decir la cámara de video que llevas ahí.– Dijo mientras señalaba la bolsa que llevaba una caja.

_¡Luce! ¡Dijiste que eran accesorios que necesitabas para el árbol de navidad!– Le reclamó Tsuna.

_Tsu-chan, y tú te la has creído.– Dijo Lal mientras negaba con la cabeza. –Los adornos puede comprarlos más adelante, que aún queda para navidad.– Le recriminó, fulminándola con la mirada.

_Jojojo, bueno, bueno. Me habéis pillado~– Dijo mientras sacaba la lengua.

_Pero no os preocupéis no la he comprado para eso.–

_¿Seguro?– Le preguntó Lal entrecerrando los ojos.

_Si~ ¡Ah! Se esta haciendo tarde, será mejor que nos vayamos para preparar a Tsu-chan~– Dijo, desviando la conversación sobre la cámara.

Al termina sus pedidos y pagar, se dirigieron al apartamento de Reborn.

* * *

><p>Reborn ya estaba más que harto. Primero, llevaba un mes con Tsuna y aún no le había podido hacer nada por miedo a asustarlo y que se alejara de él; segundo, no podía saber de que hablaron esos tres; tercero, fue a buscar a Tsuna al final de clases sólo para saber que se le habían adelantado esas dos; y cuarto, no pudo buscar a Tsuna por que tenía a esa panda de inútiles siguiéndole a todas partes. Decidme si tenía o no razones para matar a alguien.<p>

_Me voy a casa.– Informó a los que no hacían nada más que seguirle y prohibirle buscar a Tsuna.

_¡NO!– Gritaron todos a la vez, bueno, Colonello y Skull gritaron, Fong miró algo nervioso y Mammon y Verde sólo acompañaban por si les hacia falta ayuda. Eso era el colmo.

_¿No?– Les dijo con una voz fría y tétrica.

_¿Cómo que no? Es mi casa y me voy si quiero.– Empezó a caminar dirección a su casa solo para que el estúpido de Skull y el cabezón de Colonello le prohibieran el paso. Y así empezaron otra discusión.

El teléfono de Fong sonó y el nombrado miró quien era y al ver que era una de sus amigas, contestó. Verde y Mammon le miraron. Sólo estuvo hablando dos segundos, los suficientes para escuchar un 'Ya está' y colgar.

_Colonello, Skull. Dejadle tranquilo, será mejor que nos vayamos ahora.– Los dos nombrados asintieron y se fueron junto a los otros tres. Ante eso Reborn sospechó, después de haberle arruinado el día ¿ahora se iban? Mañana se las iban a cobrar todas juntas.

Reborn siguió su camino hasta su apartamento, sacó su llave y la abrió. Entró algo dudoso, al fin y al cabo, esos no le dejaron ir antes a su casa eso significaba algo fijo. Lo primero que hizo fue investigar su apartamento, primero el salón, nada; luego la cocina, nada; después el baño siguió sin encontrar nada, lo único que le faltaba era su habitación. Se dirigió a ella, al estar delante de la puerta vio una nota colgada en ella. La cogió y leyó.

_Querido Reborn._

_Espero que te guste nuestro regalo de cumpleaños, lo hemos decidido entre todos. Que lo disfrutes~_

_Luce._

¿Cumpleaños? Ah, sí, hoy era 13 de Octubre. Ahora la pregunta era ¿Cómo se habían enterado ellos? Al único que se lo dijo fue… No podía ser. Arrugó la nota tirándola al suelo y abrió la puerta. Lo que vio le dejo sorprendido. Allí en su cama estaba Tsuna con las manos atadas en la cama y vestido con un suéter corto (es decir, por encima del ombligo) de color negro, unos shorts que le llegaban hasta los muslos de igual color, pero con unas franjas rojas a los lados y un collar de cuero rojo. En el cabello llevaba una cinta en forma de lazo. No sabía que decir, estaba impactado, ¿esto significaba lo que él creía? ¿O solo era una mala jugada de esos idiotas? Así que pregunto, para no hacerse muchas ilusiones.

_¿Qué estas haciendo así en mi cama?– La voz le salió algo ronca, la verdad que verle ahí atado sin que se pudiera defender le estaba encendiendo.

_P-Pues…– Tsuna empezó ha hablar, lo cierto es que estaba nervioso, Reborn parecía molesto y no contento. –H-Hoy es tú cumpleaños y no sabía que regalarte… así que… les pedí ayuda a Luce y Lal, y me dijeron que esto te gustaría…– Su voz se fue apagando.

_Así que era eso._ Reborn bufó, se acerco a Tsuna y le desato.

_No hace falta que me regales nada, además para que te dejas aconsejar por esas dos. Mira lo que te hacen hacer.– Le dijo, aunque en verdad estaba algo decepcionado. Tsuna al ver que le desataba y que Reborn se iba al armario para coger algo de ropa, supo que no debería haber dicho eso.

Se levanto y le abrazó por detrás, ante ese contacto Reborn se estremeció.

_Tsuna, ¿Qué haces?–

_No me han obligado, simplemente lo sugirieron. Yo fui el que acepto la idea. Quiero hacerlo Reborn, ya llevamos un mes y tú te has estado aguantando. De verdad, hagámoslo.– Al oír eso Reborn se quebró, se dio la vuelta y se lanzó a la boca de Tsuna, devorándola, mordiéndole el labio para que abriera la boca y le dejara entrar. Y eso fue lo que hizo, la abrió para darle paso a la lengua de Reborn. Empezaron con un baile lento, luego fueron subiendo el ritmo. Tsuna alzó sus brazos rodeando el cuello de Reborn, el mayor lo alzó, cosa que el moreno aprovecho para rodear con sus piernas la cintura de Reborn. Se separaron, por falta de aire.

_Entonces, voy a aceptar mi regalo.– Dijo sacándole a Tsuna la cinta que llevaba en el cabello, y besándose de nuevo, esta vez mucho más intensamente.

Reborn se dirigió a su cama dejando a Tsuna debajo de él, separándose por la falta de aire, dejando que un hilo de saliva fuera lo que les uniera, Reborn se lamió sus labios rompiendo el hilo de saliva, y empezó a quitarle el suéter, recorriendo con su boca cada trozo de piel que quedaba expuesta. Comenzó besando sus mejillas para luego ir bajando por el cuello, la clavícula hasta que llego a uno de sus pezones, lamiéndolo y mordiéndolo hasta que lo puso duro, luego el otro, haciendo lo mismo hasta que quedara de igual forma.

Tsuna lo único que podía hacia era jadear, encendiéndose por cada roce y caricia que le propinaba Reborn. Era la primera vez que sentía estas cosas y si ya estaba así con esto, no se podía imaginar el como acabaría cuando llegaran al plato fuerte.

Reborn seguía masajeando, lamiendo y mordiendo los pezones, mientras sus manos fueron bajando hasta llegar a su cintura, desabrochándole sus shorts y quitándoselos, lanzándolos al suelo de la habitación. Dejando a la vista su erecto miembro, al ver a Tsuna así sonrío y le miro a la cara.

_Parece que te está gustando.– Le dijo mientras le acariciaba por encima de los bóxers.

_Ah… No… te burles… mmm… de mi… ngh…– dijo entre jadeos, intentando quitarle a Reborn la camisa del uniforme. La sonrisa de Reborn solo creció más, ayudándole a quitarse su camisa y tirándola al suelo junto a los shorts.

_No me estoy burlando, mira.– Reborn cogió una de las manos de Tsuna y la dirijo hacia su restringida entre pierna. Al notar que Reborn estaba como él se sonrojo más de lo que ya estaba.

Reborn le sacó los bóxers y empezó a masajearle el miembro, subiendo y bajando la mano en un lento y tortuoso ritmo, apretando la punta y volviendo a bajar por la longitud del miembro del moreno, cuando estuvo a punto de culminar, Reborn paró. Lamiéndose seductoramente los dedos que habían sido manchados por el líquido preseminal, al ver esa acción Tsuna se sonrojo y se corrió, ensuciando a los dos. Sonriendo por haber echo correrse a Tsuna con esa acción, Reborn le enseñó tres dedos y los dirigió hacia la boca de Tsuna, al ver que no entendía el mensaje se lo explico.

_Lámelos, así no te dolerá tanto.– Tsuna asintió, y empezó a lamerle los dedos, de una manera tan provocativa que hacia que Reborn se excitara más, ya sin aguantar más esos lascivos movimientos que Tsuna hacia con su lengua, sacó los tres dedos de la boca del moreno y los dirigió a su entrada.

_Relájate.– Le ordenó, mientras le metía un dedo y empezaba a moverlo en círculos. Tsuna al sentir la intrusión arqueo la espalda y soltó un sonoro jadeo, intentó relajarse como le había dicho, pero le era difícil, entre tanto placer y dolor.

Reborn introdujo un segundo dedo y empezó a moverlo como si fueran tijeras, mientras simulaba pequeñas estocadas. Los jadeos de Tsuna se hacían cada vez más fuertes y el pequeño dolor que sintió al principio se disipó, volviéndose en placer. Luego introdujo el tercer dedo, moviéndolos en círculos y simulando estocadas, haciendo que Tsuna se viniera por segunda vez.

_Veo que eres muy sensible.– Le dijo mientras sacaba sus dedos, recibiendo un gemido en protesta de parte de Tsuna por la perdida.

_No te preocupes, ahora vas a sentirte mejor.– Le dijo al mismo tiempo que se sacaba sus pantalones y bóxers, lanzándolos al suelo junto a la otra ropa, posicionándose entre las piernas de Tsuna. Reborn le dio un fogoso beso para que se distrajera, mientras le penetraba. Pero no sirvió de mucho, al sentir la intrusión le mordió el labio inferior a Reborn soltando un grito.

_¡Ah! Reborn… ngh… sácalo… amph… duele…– Le suplico.

_No te preocupes… pasará. Simplemente… relájate.– Le contestó entrecortadamente.

Una vez dentro, Reborn espero a que Tsuna se acostumbrara. Hasta que notó que el moreno movió ligeramente su cadera, captando el mensaje empezó a moverse, primero lentamente, no queriéndole hacer daño, disfrutando del placer al entrar y salir del cuerpo de su pequeño amante. Al escuchar que los jadeos de Tsuna ya no eran de dolor sino de placer, empezó a subir el ritmo, llevando una de sus manos al olvidado miembro de Tsuna. Las estocadas iban cada vez más rápidas y más profundas, buscando ese punto que haría a Tsuna gritar de placer.

_¡AH!– Jadeo Tsuna, arqueando la espalda y haciendo que sus gemidos fueran más sonoros. Ante eso Reborn sonrió, lo había encontrado, sonriendo le embistió una vez más dándole en el mismo lugar. El pequeño solo podía sentir el placer recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo, con cada embestida que recibía, su cuerpo vibraba de placer, jadeando y gritando el nombre de Reborn una y otra vez. Tsuna con el rostro sonrojado por el placer, cogió el mentón de Reborn y le dio un demandante beso, cosa que, con mucho gusto, le devolvió. Devorando la cavidad bucal que tanto conocía. Penetrándole, cada vez más profundo y más rápido, con un jadeo Tsuna cortó el beso.

_¡Reborn! ¡Ah!... estoy… ngh… a punto…– Después de decirlo Tsuna se vino en la mano de Reborn.

Reborn le embistió una vez más, diciendo el nombre de Tsuna, mientras se corría en su interior. Los dos quedaron exhaustos, sucios y sudorosos, por las recientes actividades, Reborn se dejó caer encima de Tsuna, jadeando. Esperó a que su respiración se estabilizara antes de salir de su interior y tumbarse al lado de Tsuna.

_O Tanjo-bi Omedeto, Reborn.– Dijo en un suspiro Tsuna, antes de cerrar los ojos por el cansancio. Reborn se le quedo mirando, antes de acercarse a su oído y susurrarle.

_Ya que estás tan cansado, seguiremos mañana en la ducha.– Le dijo mientras se tapaba a él y a Tsuna con la sabana y cerraba los ojos para dormir. Tsuna abrió los ojos de golpe al escucharle decir eso, pero cuando vio el rostro de Reborn durmiendo tan tranquilamente lo dejo pasar y cerró los ojos para dormir.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de la ardilla que había en la ventana con una cámara de video.

_Fufufu, nuestro querido Tsu-chan debería haber echo caso del consejo de Lal, ¿verdad, Cosmo?– Le dijo Luce a su ardilla mientras cogía la cámara.

* * *

><p><strong>~Omake~<strong>

A la mañana siguiente, Tsuna y Reborn salieron del apartamento para dirigirse a la universidad. Tsuna iba cojeando y agarrado del brazo de Reborn para no perder el equilibrio y caerse, y Reborn estaba muy satisfecho, nada más levantarse pudo bañarse con Tsuna y hacerle todo lo que quiso. Al llegar a las puertas de la universidad se encontraron con los demás, la única diferencia es que Luce no estaba.

_Hola~ ¿Te gustó nuestro reglo Reborn, kora?– Les saludo Colonello sonriente.

_Que yo sepa el regalo me lo hizo Tsuna y no vosotros. Además, prefiero que no me regaléis nada seguramente sería espantoso.–

_Eso fue malo, sempai. Nosotros, aunque no tan directamente como Tsu-chan, también contribuimos con el regalo.– Se quejo Skull.

_Callaos si no queréis morir, que yo sepa ayer lo único que hicisteis fue molestarme.– Dijo sacando su querida arma y apuntandoles a todos, Tsuna lo observaba todo callado, sin saber que decir u hacer.

_¡Tsu-chan!– Grito de repente Lal, haciendo que todos incluido el nombrado le miraran.

_¿¡Se puede saber por que no seguiste mi consejo?– Le recrimino.

_¿Qué consejo?– Le pregunto algo perdido.

_¡El de ir con cuidado y revisarlo todo!– Todos se la miraron con una interrogante en la cabeza.

_He ido esta mañana a buscar a Luce, y desde fuera se oían risas siniestras y cosas como 'esto vale mucho' o 'que lindo se ven en esa postura' y muchas cosas más. ¿Por qué te crees que no esta aquí? Me dio cosa entrar y traerla.–

Ante esa información Tsuna se desmayó y los demás se quedaron con la cara en blanco. Reborn fue el primero en romper el silencio que se formo.

_¿Estas diciendo que nos estuvo viendo?– Lal asintió con la cabeza.

_No solo viendo, también grabando.– Le contesto. _Le pediré una copia la próxima vez que la vea. _Pensó Reborn.

_Será mejor que no venga hasta que se calme.– Sugirió Verde.

_Yare, yare. Fong, mejor que cojamos apuntes para ella, para cuando se encuentre _mejor_.–

_Si, tienes razón Mammon.–

Sabiendo que Luce ya era un caso perdido, se fueron a clase. Excepto Reborn, que se llevo al desmayado Tsuna a casa.

**~Owari~**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** ¡Moi, Moi! ¡Mi primer fic con lemon~! Vosotras/os juzgareis :D *suspiro* para poder subir el fic este día tuve que comenzarlo a mediados de septiembre, me ha costado mucho escribir el lemon y aún así no se si ha quedado bien ¬¬ esperare vuestros comentarios, críticas (las prefiero constructivas), y todo lo que queráis decir. Otra cosa, este finde subire un capítulo de cada de las traducciones y si tengo algún capítulo acabado de mis fics entonces también. Y esta vez va en serio, ya se que dije la semana pasada que subiria el de If Only, pero una servidora está muy ocupada y se pone delante del ordenador cuando puede.

Cannoli (Pequeño tubo) – Es un dulce típico de Sicilia, consiste en una masa enrollada en forma de tubo y dentro posee ingredientes mezclados con queso ricota. Se suele sazonar con diferentes combinaciones como vainilla, chocolate, pistacho, marsala, agua de rosas u otros aromatizantes.

Latte Macchiato (Leche manchada) – Es una bebida preparada con leche y café expreso. El nombre hace referencia al modo de preparación, donde la leche queda manchada con el café añadido.

Torta Di Nocciole – es una torta con avellanas.

Caffè Corretto – Es un simple expresso 'corregido' con un chorrito de otra bebida alcohólica de gran graduación como el grappa, brandy o sambuca. Nosotros le llamamos carajillo.

Tiramisù – supongo que ya sabéis que es ;D

Cappuccino – también supongo que sabéis que es ;P

Para los que no lo sepan Palermo es una provincia de Sicilia.

Nos leemos en el próximo One-shot~ Es decir, el de mañana para el cumple de nuestro queridísimo Tsu-chan~


End file.
